Staff
General A staff is a two handed, projectile weapon that can require one of a variety of monk, mesmer, elementalist, necromancer, or ritualist attributes. It is very important to note that the plural of staff is staves, not "staffs". Use of the word "staffs" can make you the subject of much ridicule and well-deserved embarrasment. Staves are the two-handed alternative to the combination of a right-hand Wand and a left-hand Focus Item. The discussion whether a staff or a wand/focus combo is superior is as old as the game itself. Upgrades and modifiers below briefly discusses the differences between staves and wands. Damage Stats The maximum damage range of all staves is 11-22, the same as a wand. Depending on the linked attribute staves deal various damage types. Staves, just like wands, have Recurve Bow range (approx 1.4 aggro circle radius), and attack once every 1.75 seconds. Staves with an attribute requirement of 0 have been observed with a damage range as high as 7-10 and energy as high as 5. See staff types below for details on damage types. Upgrades and Modifiers Staves, unlike wands, always come with an energy bonus included. The max possible energy bonus of all staves is +10, slightly less than a focus, which has +12. This disparity is somewhat offset by the fact that one need not meet the attribute requirement of a staff in order to get the full +10 energy from it whereas with a focus not meeting the requirement will drop the energy down to +3 or +6. Another difference is that staves can be be equipped with a magic head (name prefix) and/or wrapping (name suffix) to add extra bonuses to the weapon. Furthermore, a staff may come with a number of non-salvagable magical modifiers, just like any other weapon, focus, or shield. See weapon upgrades for details on possible upgrades and modifers. Core * Monk Staves **Holy Staff (Divine Favor): Fire damage **Smiting Staff (Smiting Prayers): Light damage * Necromancer Staves **Accursed Staff (Curses): Dark damage **Bone Staff (Death Magic): Cold damage * Mesmer Staves **Inscribed Staff (Domination Magic): Chaos damage **Jeweled Staff (Illusion Magic): Chaos damage * Elementalist Staves **Air Staff (Air Magic): Lightning damage **Earth Staff (Earth Magic): Earth damage **Fire Staff (Fire Magic): Fire damage **Water Staff (Water Magic): Cold damage *Universal Staves1 **Ghostly Staff **Shadow Staff Prophecies Campaign * Necromancer Staves **Cruel Staff2 Blood Magic): Dark damage **Wicked Staff2 (Curses): Dark damage *Universal Staves1 **Dead Staff **Raven Staff Factions Campaign * Monk Staves **Divine Staff (Divine Favor): Fire damage **Healing Staff3 (Divine Favor): Fire damage **Holy Branch (Divine Favor): Fire damage **Protective Staff3 (Divine Favor): Fire damage **Winged Staff (Smiting Prayers): Light damage * Necromancer Staves **Dark Tendril Staff (Blood Magic): Dark damage **Evil Eye Staff (Curses): Dark damage **Wailing Staff (Death Magic): Cold damage **Wicked Staff2 (Curses): Cold damage * Mesmer Staves **Clairvoyant Staff (Domination Magic): Chaos damage **Gemstone Staff (Domination Magic): Chaos damage **Hypnotic Staff (Illusion Magic): Chaos damage * Ritualist Staves **Channeling Staff (Channeling Magic): Cold, Earth, Fire or Lightning damage **Communing Staff2 (Communing): Dark damage **Conjuring Staff (Spawning Power): Cold, Earth, Fire or Lightning damage **Eerie Staff (Communing): Cold, Fire and Lightning damage have been confirmed **Restoration Staff4 (Spawning Power): Lightning Damage **Spawning Staff2 (Spawning Power): Lightning damage **Writhing Staff (unconfirmed) (Restoration Magic): ---- **(Universal Staves) (Restoration Magic): Earth and Lightning damage have been confirmed *Universal Staves1 **Amber Staff **Bo Staff **Celestial Staff **Cockatrice Staff **Dragon Staff **Forbidden Staff **Jade Staff **Lotus Staff2 **Outcast Staff **Plagueborn Staff **Platinum Staff **Zodiac Staff Nightfall Campaign * Mesmer staves **Ensorcelling Staff (Domination Magic): Chaos damage **Illusory Staff (Illusion Magic): Chaos damage *Universal staves Cobra Staff *Unknown attribute staves **Unholy Staff (either universal or Curses: Dark Damage) Notes #The universal staves can only be linked to the same attribute and damage type combinations as the normal (non-collector) staves listed above. For example, you will never find a Raven Staff with a requirement in Healing Prayers or Inspiration Magic.'' #These staves are only available from collectors. #These staves are only available from collectors and weaponsmiths. #These staves are only available from weaponsmiths category:weapons